


Polo - Supercorp AU

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Horseriding, gayyyy, polo, this was way too fun not to write, totally not based off the fact katie attended the polo looking gay as sin, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: In which Lena attends the annual Polo event...





	1. Chapter 1

Lena breathed a sigh of relief as she finally got to sit down in the cool shade. Talking for three hours with straight old men was exhausting, especially when she had to fight down the restraint to snap at anyone. Thankfully, Lena had her trusted CFO by her side, although Sam wasn't exactly keen on it either. In all honesty, both women were there for the champagne and a day in the sun. Lena had managed to slip away from the business crowd to find her and her employee some good seats with a view of the field in front of them. 

It was National City's annual Polo charity event and it was Lena's first time attending. Previously, it had been either Lillian's or Lex's little day out, but since those events had occurred, the responsibility fell to the youngest Luthor. Luckily for Lena, Sam was an old hand at this particular event - her college used to organise trips or something - so she had some experience of polo. The sport in particular, Lena had no clue what it was. Only that it involved horses and a ball. Lena adjusted herself in her seat, setting her bag down beside it. On a day like today, Lena was glad that she and Sam were in the VIP section, which was covered by white fabric and fenced away from the normal seating. The sun was unusually blazing and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Sam had gone total mom-mode on Lena, packing bottles of sun cream and making sure that Lena had both a hat and sunglasses on because _god forbid should those men see your sunburn lines_. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam questioned, walking up the steps towards Lena, two champagne flutes in her hands. 

Lena smiled, taking one of the cold drinks from her friend. "Oh, nothing. Pass me the sun cream?" 

Sam sat down beside Lena, set her drink down and then delved into her bag. "Of course, here rub that on those pale vampire arms!" She teased, passing the cream. 

Although Lena chuckled, she could tell Sam was being very serious and she didn't need another mom lecture about sunburn leading to cancer and some UV rays or shit like that, so she put it on. As she did her face, Lena pushed her sunglasses up into her dark hair and peered around. In front of the VIP seating was a massive field with neatly trimmed grass. It was so neatly trimmed that Lena imagined each blade was the exact same length. It was a bright vibrant green, like you saw in the movies, and contrasted with the surrounding white picket fence perfectly. Lena smiled, she liked the most boring things. 

"So, who have you got bets on?" 

"Bets?"

Sam grinned and held up the event programme, presenting it with a dramatic flourish. The brunette opened to a page that had a list of different teams, the names of their horses and riders, along with the amount of trophies they'd won over the past season. Sam's tapped the third team down, smirking at it with approval.

"I've got three hundred on L-Corp's team, the Blue Bullets." She said, nudging Lena's shoulder playfully. "They've won eight games out of ten this season." 

"L-Corp has a team?" Lena echoed, taking a little more interest. 

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, I did some research before we came. Looks like Lex bought the team last year, and L-Corp have been funding them since, I assumed you knew."

"No, Samantha, I did not." The CEO replied, sitting up properly and taking the programme from Sam's hands. She studied the L-Corp team for a moment, noticing three of the players were women. Her long, delicate fingers tapped the company logo insistently. "Put eight hundred on the Bullets. Oh dear god, Lex totally named them didn't he?" 

Sam laughed, whipping out her phone and making the gamble for Lena. "Perhaps you should re-name them then." She challenged. 

"Maybe I will." Lena replied, sipping her champagne. 

The two sat in silence for a few moments as Sam tapped everything out on her phone. Meanwhile, Lena let herself breath for a moment. She'd never been a sportswoman nor had she shown any remote interest in it. For her, it just seemed a load of pointless shouting. Now, here she was, sat in the bleachers of a polo match and eight hundred dollars on the line. Lena scanned the programme. In all fairness, she wasn't really interested in the men but that was nothing new there. There was a picture accompanying the stats, a tall redhead stood holding the head of a dark bay horse with a star on its forehead, between two dark shining eyes.

"That's Alexandra Danvers, she's the captain. Her sister is the star player, apparently." Sam commented, peeking over Lena's shoulder. "Kara Danvers.."

"...riding Potsticker." Lena finished with amusement. "Funny name."

Sam chuckled. "I've seen worse."

Lena had to refrain from laughing as business rivals of L-Corp began taking their own seats. Instead she focused on the other crowds. The other bleachers surrounding the pitch were filled to the brim, and spectators were filling up any available standing areas. The crowds were cheering loudly as Lena noticed that some were still making their bets. The men around her were still making theirs, not many she could hear were placing their bets on the Bullets. Sam was making her own mental notes as to which were putting their loyalty close to L-Corp. 

The crowd suddenly riled up more and gates at the far end of the pitch opened. A quadron of horses with riders all wearing black shirts with a red star emblazoned on the back cantered into pitch. There was a black, a bay, and two little greys to make up the Metropolis Spitfires. Lena thought they definitely seemed a formidable team as they lapped the pitch at alarming pace, but keeping in pace with each other perfectly. Organisation like that had to be hard to achieve. Then the National City team entered. 

The Blue Bullets rode onto the pitch with a very different demeanour to the Spitfires, entering one at a time rather than altogether. First came the captain, Alex Danvers. Lena recognised the horse from the photo. The dark bay was a big horse, but extremely athletic. Four white socks shined in the sunlight as the horse's legs streaked across the grass. The mare came to a stop in the middle of the field and Alex waved to the crowd. The second horse entered, this one a chestnut gelding ridden by a small tanned rider who had dark hair poking out underneath her hat. Sam nudged Lena as the rider waved to the audience with much more flamboyance, a grin evident on her face.

"That's Lucy Lane, one of my favourites. She's riding Pepper." She pointed out, grinning at the small woman's ecstatic waving. 

Lena nodded keeping her eyes trained on the team. The third rider came out, earning a cheer from the crowds. He was the only male rider on the team, but that certainly didn't seem to faze him. Wearing a sleeveless shirt, the women were going mad for the player's dark, toned arms and beaming smile. His horse was easily the biggest of the team, standing at a tall seventeen hands although with a lean and athletic body. His shining black coat had been cleaned so well that the sun reflected off his flank. 

"James Olsen, riding Solo." Sam provided. 

"Only one left to go." Lena replied.

The final player came out and caught Lena's eye immediately. The rider, sat upon a long-legged steele grey mare, also wore a sleeveless shirt. Lena, even at this distance, could see the player's toned arms working rhythmically to the steady beat of her horse's canter. She wore black leather gloves but held the reins in only hand. She was using the other ones to wave much more energetically to the crowds who whooped and cheered their response. Lena noticed how the rider's gloves matched her jodhpurs that clung to her muscular legs, long rose red riding boots that reached just below her knees. As the grey stormed past Lena and Sam's seats, Lena caught the eye of the rider. She had big baby blue eyes and a big smile. But in a second, she was gone, and the grey was thundering past.

"Kara Danvers." Lena muttered, checking the programme to make sure. 

Sam smirked, but didn't say anything. She knew her friend's eagerness when it came to beautiful women. The two watched as Kara Danvers turned her mare, Potsticker, towards the Metropolis team and urged her at them. Upon realising that the player was not going to stop, the opposite riders had to urge to get out of the way as Kara thundered in between them with a cheeky laugh, earning roars of applause from the stands. Above the noise, Lena couldn't hear the men around her tutting their disapproval. She elbowed Sam's side and leaned towards her ear. 

"Make that twelve-hundred."

Sam did as she was told without question, and also upped her own bet to nine hundred. But Lena didn't even notice, her emerald eyes were absolutely fixed on the champion, spotting a ponytail of bright blonde underneath Kara's hat. The two teams were given their mallets, something that looked terrifying in the hands of the wrong player. Lena moved to the edge of her seat as the horses were moved into positions and a white ball, about the size of a small football, was placed in the centre of the pitch. The whistle blew and the whole event went into chaos. The crowd roared loudly and the horses were suddenly charging around. 

When Kara was first to knock the ball away with her mallet towards Lucy, Lena found herself punching the air. She was actually enjoying the match, but she had to admit that the star player of her owned team was pretty damn attractive. Lena's eyes were glued to Kara as she and Potsticker flew around the pitch, listening to Alex barking orders out. Kara took her eyes off of the ball for one second and completely missed the Spitfire that was coming right for her. The two horses collided and Kara was nearly knocked backwards by the dirty blow of the mallet taking her in the leg. Lena winced as Kara gasped in pain, holding her cuss inside her mouth. However the foul did not go unnoticed by Alex, who turned her own horse and galloped towards the referee, yelling for a penalty. Her shouts of anger were heard and Kara was granted her penalty.

Lena muttered her approval underneath her breath, but Sam still heard her. The brunette poked Lena's side. "Come on, you can be a little more enthusiastic." She encouraged. 

The dark-haired woman quipped an eyebrow. "I don't know how."

"Watch." Sam pointed to Kara, who held her reins in one hand and swung her mallet. It struck perfectly and soared into the goal. Sam abandoned her champagne carefully and leaped out of her seat with more energy than Lena had ever seen. She punched the air wildly. "Let's go, Blue Bullets, let's go!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

A tinge of pink arose in Lena's cheeks as Sam received some odd stares from the businesspeople around them, but the CFO ignored them and continued to cheer loudly along with the rest of the Bullets' fans. When Sam offered a hand down to Lena, the CEO rolled her eyes and took it, letting her help her up. When Lena clapped and whooped as loudly as she could, it seemed to catch the team's attention. Lucy spotted it first as she made a lap of victory, riling up the crowd after their first goal. Hearing that Lena and Sam were chanting Kara's name, she waved to the blonde. It caught the woman's attention and she directed a special wave over towards them. 

Lena and Sam remained standing for almost the rest of the game. Kara scored another goal, with James and Alex to follow her up. There was five minutes left to go when it changed. Lucy was heading down the centre, dribbling the ball perfectly, when a Spitfire player suddenly crashed into her side. It knocked the tiny woman out of the saddle and tumbling to the floor. Enraged, the Danvers sisters sprung into action. Alex was immediately up in the referee's face again, joined by Lena and Sam's furious shouting. The crowd sounded pretty pissed too, although the Spitfire supporters remained pretty quiet. Kara was swinging her legs out of the saddle and slipping off of Potsticker. She pulled his reins over her ears and then made a sprint for Lucy. Her horse, Pepper, stood completely still, munching on the grass. Kara took Pepper's reins and handed them and Potsticker's to James who trotted over. She crouched down beside Lucy, who was holding her arm with gritted teeth. 

Lena peered at them worriedly. "Is she okay?"

Sam seemed even more concerned, squinting to try and see better. "I hope so, she got hit pretty hard."

The pair watched as Kara helped Lucy to her feet and mouthed some words to her. After a few moments, Lucy was nodding and rolling her shoulder, stretching out her injured arm and then reaching for Pepper's reins. Kara gave her teammate a leg up back into the saddle before leaping back onto Potsticker's elegantly. She swung her mallet onto her shoulder and her eyes seemed to catch Lena's and held the contact. It was strange. Lena found herself locked in the blonde's gaze, almost as if they were having a silent conversation in complete stares. Kara narrowed her eyes slightly, and Lena returned a nod. When Kara saw the nod, she responded with one of her own and then turned Potsticker around. Lucy had been granted a penalty, and so Kara would take it for her.

The blonde and the grey trotted past the Spitfires, giving them a cold glare before turning to line themselves up for the shot. Kara narrowed her eyes down the line, she was coming for blood this time. With a nudge of the heels, Kara spurred Potsticker on and the mare responded immediately. The pair thundered towards the ball, urged on by the roaring audience. Lena clasped Sam's hand tightly as they watched. Kara pulled back the mallet and swung, sending the ball flying into net.  

Everyone in the bleachers erupted into applause as Kara punched the air, galloping a lap of victory around the pitch. "C'mon!" She whooped. 

The referee blew the whistle and Lena and Sam jumped up with excitement. Combined, they'd just won $2100. It wasn't money they needed but it was well deserved to say the least. Lena laughed brightly, amazed at her own enjoyment of the sport. Sam giggled, nudging Lena happily. Once they'd finished laughing contentedly, Sam straightened up.

"Right, I'll go collect the bets, you go congratulate that star player of yours!" She laughed, handing Lena her champagne.

Sam turned to leave but Lena caught her by the wrist. "Samantha Arias, she is not my star player."

"No but she is hot!" Sam winked, pulling away. As she ran down the bleachers she called over her shoulder. "Get the girl, Lena!" 

 

* * *

 

Lena found the stables easy enough. They were hectic with polo ponies being rushed back and forth by grooms. She spotted Potsticker being walked through the gate from the pitch and so attempted to follow the tall mare. The Blue Bullets had a little clearing at the back of the stables, keeping their ponies tied to the fence around the event. Lena followed Potsticker until the grey was handed to an even tinier woman than Lucy. Thankfully for Lena, the tiny woman noticed her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, I was wondering if you could help me find Kara Dan-"

"Hey Mags, don't worry I got her!" A voice called, taking Potsticker's reins in her hands. Kara's blonde head appeared, her helmet removed to reveal long hair that reached past her shoulders. Her blue eyes caught aware of Lena. "Hey, I know you. You're that crazy lady that was yelling in the stands." She said with a smirk. 

The tiny woman, Maggie, shrugged and hurried off to help Alex with washing her horse off. Lena blushed slightly but tried to brush it off. "You have to be enthusiastic when you own the team."

Kara chuckled, then the realisation hit and her eyes practically bulged out of her head, much to Lena's amusement. "Oh, so you're Miss Luthor?"

Lena nodded and offered her hand. "Lena, please."

Kara grinned and took it. "Kara." She said. 

The blonde turned and started leading Potsticker to the fence outside the makeshift stables. She tethered the grey up and began washing her down. Lena stood at a safe distance and watched as Kara bent down to dip a sponge in a bucket of water. Up close, Lena finally noticed that Kara had replaced her riding boots with sneakers, showing off a pair of sculpted calves and strong thighs with a-

"Like what you see?" 

Lena shook her head out of her reverie to see Kara grinning at her upside down between her legs, still bent over. It was goofy, like a puppy turned human, and it made Lena giggle. Kara smirked at the silence she'd plunged the dark haired woman into. Kara straightened up, letting her messy hair tumble around her shoulders. She looked over at Lena, who sipped her champagne nervously. Kara knew what effect she was having on the businesswoman and she was enjoying it. Lena drank her champagne, although it was starting to make her vision feel a little fuzzy. She squirmed shyly. 

"You played, um, really well today." She remarked. 

Kara pushed the sponge against Potsticker's flank, letting the water trickle down her muscular forearms. Not that Lena was noticing. The blonde turned back and smiled, throwing the towel around the back of her neck. The water was dripping down onto her top and soaking it through. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without the cheering." She said. "So, _Lena_ , you go to polo games often?"

Lena shivered at the way Kara dragged out her name, but tried to maintain her boardroom poker face. If she could face down twenty old white men, she could take on a hot blonde.

"You think I'm hot?"

Lena's hands flew to her mouth as she realised she'd said that aloud. Her pale skin flushed red as Kara laughed. 

"I should go." Lena turned to go but Kara caught her by the wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

"It's fine, Miss Luthor." She smirked, knowing she was making Lena very hot under the collar. Kara leaned in, feeling particularly bold, and rested her mouth near Lena's ear but there was no contact between her, " _Completely_ fine."

Lena shuddered again before pulling back, letting Kara know she was coming on too strong. The blonde stepped back and delved into her pocket. She handed Lena a small piece of paper with scribbled handwriting on it.

"At least let me take you out."

Lena hesitated for a moment, then did as she was told. She put the paper into her own pocket. "Okay."


	2. Leave Your Boots By The Stable Door

Kara took Lena out quicker than the CEO expected. 

The moment she had finished up washing off Potsticker and then cleaning her tack off, Kara set out to find the dark-haired woman again. With Alex warning her to be careful, Kara headed into the VIP section. Asking around for Lena Luthor was harder than expected. She hadn't returned after their brief introduction, it seemed. So, Kara took to the rest of the event. It wasn't easy, as she got stopped a lot of the time by fans, but Kara was enjoying herself. Equestrian events were always exciting. There were pop-up shops everywhere and because it was a National City event, so were the Blue Bullets. Kara was very tempted to get one of her saddles re-sized, as she knew the tree of one of her dressage saddles was starting to break, but her determination to find Lena was a little stronger. 

It took Kara an hour and a half to find Lena. When she did, the pale woman was stood with a tall brunette and a dark-haired man, laughing contentedly. Kara was a couple of feet away, but from this distance, she took in Lena's outfit. It was definitely different, but not anything that Kara wasn't used to. She had a long sort of coat thing that only had the top two buttons done, exposing a slim abdomen underneath. The black top had pale pink and white flowers on it, and reached just below Lena's ankles. Although Kara could see a little part of Lena's stomach, the sound of her pants was definitely louder than the crowd that had just been cheering her on. A bright orange, or possibly red, Kara was slightly colour blind - Lena's pants stopped above her ankles to reveal beige and black Stella McCartney's on her pale feet. Had Lena not worn her long, ebony black hair down, Kara might not have recognised her underneath the large wicker hat she had put on. It was comically huge, it gave Lena complete shelter from the blazing sun. 

Kara walked over, suddenly finding her confidence a little shaken, and reached out to tap Lena's shoulder. Lena turned and smiled, removing her sunglasses when she saw it was Kara. She definitely seemed to relax, and that annoyed Kara slightly. She liked seeing her new acquaintance squirm a little. Lena offered her hand.

"Miss Danvers!" She said brightly, the champagne in her other hand wavering a little. 

"It's good to see you, Lena." The blonde greeted. When Lena didn't say anything else, Kara nodded to her company. "Kara Danvers, Bullets player."

Lena realised Kara's self-introduction, and stopped drinking. "Oh! This is Samantha Arias, and this is my friend-"

"Jack Spheer." The man interrupted, reaching out and shaking Kara's hand. "My, that's a strong grip you've got there, Miss Danvers."

Kara chuckled, releasing Jack's hand. "Well, you need one in my profession."

Jack returned the light-hearted chuckle, letting the brunette next to him step forward and shake Kara's hand. "Sam Arias, CFO of L-Corp. Sorry about her." She smiled, indicating to Lena who was looking around herself like a child in a sweet shop. "She's a little tipsy." Sam added with a wink. 

Kara matched the grin. "I can tell." She mused. "I'm guessing that was your doing."

Sam released Kara's hand. "Possibly." 

The two noticed that Lena was starting to wonder off, seemingly finding interest in a band that had just taken to the stage set up in the distance. Sam rolled her eyes and went to retrieve Lena, but Kara beat her to it. The polo star reached out and steered Lena back by her elbow. 

"Come on, I'll sober you up."

Kara hummed to herself with amusement, wondering how this woman she'd just met had somehow got this drunk in the hour since they'd last talked. As Kara led Lena towards one of the coffee food trucks, Lena took notice of Kara's boots. She'd changed from her sneakers to her favourite casual boots.

"I love your shoes!" She complimented enthusiastically, practically ogling at the leather boots underneath Kara's knees. "They're so pretty!"

"Thanks, they're Ariats." Kara provided kindly, pointing over to a nearby Ariat shop with her around Lena's shoulder. 

Lena followed Kara's gaze to the little pop up shop and she immediately seemed to be excited by it, reaching out with grabby hands. "Let's go!" When she managed to pull away, Kara's strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back. Lena looked down at the arm with vague disgust, although the muscle was captivating to look out. "You're very hand-sey you know that?"

Kara laughed. "And you're very drunk. Let me buy you a coffee, Lena." She said with a serious tone. 

As the blonde wrestled Lena to sit at a nearby table and then went to buy them both a coffee, Sam and Jack watched from a distance. Jack nudged Sam, nearly spilling her champagne. "They're close aren't they?"

"They just met." Sam smirked. "Lena went to introduce herself then came back ten minutes later looking redder than your sunburn."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "She could never handle girls. You shoulda seen her in school, my god, that used to be funny." He chuckled at the memory of a shorter Lena attempting to flirt with girls three years her senior and failing miserably.  

"You're right, baby gay Lena must've been adorable." 

Jack laughed again and they continued to watch the scene play out, silently exchanging bets between each other. Jack had twenty, Sam had thirty five. She prayed Lena sobered up and got her flirting together, otherwise Ruby would not be pleased at the lack of ice cream in their next Friday film night. Kara sat back down at the table, handing Lena a coffee which she took gratefully. Kara had bought herself a few donuts and was now tucking in happily, much to Lena's curiosity. She looked up from her coffee and peered at the blonde's food with fascination. Kara caught her eye and froze.

"Are you alright?"

Lena nodded, sipping her coffee again. "You're eating donuts."

Kara looked at the confectionary in her hand, and then slowly back to Lena. "I am."

"But you're an athlete!" Lena pointed out. Her ability to sober up was astounding. Another coffee and she'd be totally fine.

Kara shrugged and continued to eat. "You want one?" When Lena remained silent, the blonde frowned. "Do you even eat them?" 

"Of course I do, I'm human." Lena replied shortly. "Pass one over."

Kara laughed brightly and passed Lena one of the donuts, glad to see her new friend was finally sobering up. The CEO drank her coffee and munched on the donut contentedly, much to the amusement of Kara. "So, Lena, how come you're here?"

Lena waved a hand. "Formality." She answered simply. "The Luthors usually have to show their face at one event per year, so here I am. Polo is better than a business convention, they have donuts."

Kara grinned. "I see. And did you like it? The polo, I mean, not the donuts. Donuts are yum." She chuckled nervously.  

Lena nodded her approval, wiping the dust off of the corner of her mouth. "It was certainly exciting. I've never ridden a horse before."

There was a mass spluttering from the blonde as she choked on her coffee, earning a laugh from Lena. Kara patted herself on the back hurriedly, coughing loudly. "You- you've never ridden a horse?" She spluttered. "Have you lived?"

Lena shook her head. "I was too busy playing chess and studying polyatomic ions to be riding horses."

"What the heck are po-poly-atomic whatever you just said?" Kara frowned comically. Then she waved a hand. "Never mind! C'mon!"

When Kara grabbed Lena's hand and yanked her a little too roughly to her feet, the dark-haired woman squeaked in terror. "What? Where are we going?" 

Kara grinned, almost with an evil hint to it, and winked. "We're gonna get you riding a horse."

Lena pulled back shaking her head. "We just met."

The polo player rolled her eyes. "Well, now you can come know me better. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Before Lena could answer, Kara swept her strong arms underneath Lena's knees and shoulders, pulling her up into a bridal style hold. Squeaking in fear, Lena instinctively wrapped her arms around Kara's neck as the surprisingly strong woman sprinted through the crowds back towards the stables. Sam and Jack, who were still watching from afar, exchanged their money. Ruby was not going to be pleased with Lena or her mother after this. 

Lena gave up after two seconds of trying to squirm out of Kara's arms and just let herself be carried through the staring people. Thankfully, because of her informal wear and massive hat, nobody was going to recognise the CEO of L-Corp latched onto the star player of National City's best polo team. The blonde finally let her down in front of the stables. Stood before Lena was a small dun pony, a white blaze down the middle of his face. With ears pricked up, the little gelding offered his black nose to Lena. Kara smiled when she noticed that Lena was nervous to offer her hand to the pony. So, she stood behind the woman, and guided Lena's hand upwards.

"This is Marvel. He's one of my favourites." She whispered in Lena's ear. 

Marvel's nose met Lena's palm, and the businesswoman felt the warm breath against her hand. She also felt Kara's strong hands resting firmly on her hips. When Kara used her hands to move Lena closer to Marvel, it sent a jolt up her body, like electricity coursing through her veins. The athlete's long hair had draped itself around her shoulder as Kara rested her chin on Lena's shoulder. Marvel knickered against Lena's hand, making her laugh.

"See? He likes you." Kara murmured so close to Lena's ear that she felt the breath against her skin. In fact, when Kara's lips grazed Lena's ear lobe, she gasped. 

Lena turned in Kara's arms, their bodies pressed tightly together. Even Kara seemed taken aback when they found themselves only centimetres apart. She took in the other woman's features a little better. Kara had certainly noticed Lena's fortunate looks but up close, she was stunning. A sharpened jaw with heightened cheek bones to match, Lena looked like just touching her might give someone a paper cut. Her snow white complexion brought out her eyes, which were the colour of emerald green. It was when Lena caught Kara staring at her lips that made the star blush. 

"It was, um, good to meet you, Lena." Kara said quietly, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.

When Kara tried to pull back, Lena reached up and put her hands on her shoulders, fixing her in place. The blonde seemed to freeze up for a moment, but when Lena's thumb grazed past her neck, she shivered. She could tell Lena was still a tad drunk but she'd definitely sobered up enough to make her own decisions, and it was clear she was making them now. Kara came over all goosebumps and jitters, amusing Lena slightly. She, herself, couldn't believe she was doing this. Lena knew that press would subtly be following her around, and Kara for that matter so them being seen in such a... _compromising_ situation, wasn't going to be good for either of them. But, unlike the Lena that would maintain every single L-Corp policy that had been set in place, this Lena shrugged it off. _Fuck it_ , she thought. Lena glanced around, making sure nobody was looking before taking Kara's hand and pulling her into the empty stable next to Marvel. The blonde bit her lip, only half confused. Lena pulled the top door shut before turning to Kara. The stable wasn't very big, around nine feet by nine feet. One side of the wall was covered by a few bales of hay and straw, and shavings had been laid on the grass. Apart from the tarpaulin that covered the bales, the stable was pretty empty. Lena figured they were just using it for storage. 

"It was good to meet you too, _Kara_." She said, quipping a perfect eyebrow.

Instincts seemed to take over both women as Lena's hands surged for Kara's jaw, the blonde wrapped her hands around Lena's waist and pulled her in strongly. Their lips locked in a fiery passion, Kara immediately took the reins from Lena. The blonde picked up Lena by the ass, all the while their tongues dancing with one another. Kara settled Lena on top of the hay bale, running her hands up and down Lena's sides. Her fingers found themselves underneath her coat and touching Lena's skin, causing a gasp from the dark-haired woman. She was unused to touch, but Kara's warm fingertips soothed her body into relaxation. Lena pushed Kara's hair out of her face to cup her jaw, keeping Kara close to her. Although Kara could be rough by nature, she certainly wasn't by touch. Soft lips kissed Lena's, guiding her gently. Kara pulled back after a moment, her forehead resting against Lena's.

"I think you're beautiful." She whispered. 

Lena released a breathy chuckle. "You barely know me."

Kara's big blue eyes blinked simply. "Then let me get to know you better?"

Lena raised an eyebrow and looked away, as if trying to think of an answer. The fake grin that came onto Lena's face made Kara chuckle. The brunette smiled and nodded. "Alright."


End file.
